Talk:Padrino Part 28/@comment-4080028-20131117083322
Nicely done, my man. Quite a good way to wrap up a cool, large scale battle. And as usual, given the quality of your work, I don't see anything to nitpick about. When reading the part where Usagi, Chio and Ellis encounter a wild Rinji (best way I can describe what happened,) it finally dawned on me that this felt reminiscent of whenever Naruto would go nine tails in the series, Naruto. That sort of familiarity with this kind of situation felt nice to read. Glad to see Rinji managed to calm down. Quite the badass when he's like that though. ...More than usual, I mean. It was also cool to see the Jollys finish off their fights too. Heh, I could only imagine what kind of face Lee might have made while Wyatt was using his weapon. And I thought it was pretty damn impressive that, for the most part, Hanuman managed to take on a giant on his own; albeit Wyatt and Lee were still supporting him. Pretty badass for a guy who gets outdone by Spike in terms of physical might, or speed for that matter, when compared to Sakura. It was also fun to see them regroup afterward; with Chris reminding Glory that she didn't have much to do this time around, and then Sakura being glared at by Usagi of all people. lol It's rather quirky things like this that remind me I'm reading a One Piece fanon. Also, seeing Hanuman and Aphro's chat in context makes everything more comprehendable to me. Unlike when you gave me that little excerpt in the chat, and had me guessing what the hell was going on. :P Now it actually feels a bit more in character for Hanuman to complain about Aphro's treatment. I'm guessing he's pouting or something about the marksmen 'stealing his thunder,' as you put it? Polatsu and Francis made a rather nice raid of the building in my opinion. I found it kind of odd that Polatsu would stop for the sake of formalities, but I guess it's a Marine thing or something. I especially loved seeing Francis go 'no, I'm not screwing around. Forget this,' and doing things like a pirate normally would. Not to mention his excessive retaliation to being shot. Just the right amount of violence that reminds me 'right, this guy's not to be messed with,' as I had intended. I'm still having fun seeing him manage to get along somehow with a Marine and some former enemies. As for Jossu, he's starting to give off, or rather I should say, GAVE off a rather nice Spandam vibe. That weak guy with a smug attitude who thought he was in complete control with his authority and power, only in this case, he was quickly humbled by our pal, Kola, here. Truth be told, I don't think Kola rings too many bells, though I remember something about Rinji scarring up a guy's face early on in The Other Side. So my estimated guess is that this is said guy I'm thinking of. Things are taking an interesting new turn here. I love it. Makes me rather glad I decided to be left in the dark regarding things like this. Also caught my interest when you finally began to leak out small details regarding the coveted Devil Fruit's power. Perfect timing, since I think if you held out any longer, people would probably complain or something. And finally, Chris' lines are amusing me a lot in this chapter. From "Say WHAT?!" to bluntly stating a dragon flew from the building, and down to noting Rinji's nudity (more or less, since as you reminded me days ago, he has fur.) I'm probably sure Chris was being entirely straightforward, honest and serious when he said he saw the aforementioned dragon, but for some reason, the timing of his response made me chuckle very slightly. Probably going to show that even when serious, Chris can come off as a little silly (to me, anyway.) Good chapter, Rinji. Well done, as always.